To the bitter end
by Tonksinette
Summary: Deux êtres. Un abysse de passion, un doux espoir et un amour incroyable. Des larmes de rage, une odeur de souffre et la haine de l'autre. Jusqu'à la fin, amère.
1. Chapitre I : Rencontre

**Note de l'auteur: **Il est, à mon sens, inutile de préciser que les personnages viennent tout droit de l'imagination de J.K Rowling et que, par conséquent, tous les droits lui reviennent. Mais je le fais tout de même. Ce que vous allez lire est en quelque sorte mon hommage à Nymphadora Tonks & Remus Lupin, qui sont mes personnages favoris car nous avons de nombreux points communs. Si vous avez des remarques à me faire, positives ou négatives, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Si vos remarques sont négatives, justifiez les, sinon ce ne sera pas très constructif pour moi ! Sur ces quelques mots, je vous laisse vous forgez un avis sur le premier chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Scène I : Rencontre<span>**

Nymphadora Tonks tournait négligemment sa petite cuillère en argent dans le bol de café fumant que venait de lui préparer Sirius. Sa nuit l'avait éprouvée. Elle s'ennuyait tant pendant ses missions nocturnes au Ministère de la Magie qu'il lui arrivait de souhaiter être dérangée par un ou deux Mangemorts venus pour dérober la prophétie. Et puis la fatigue s'accumulait et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se lever pour aller travailler, le matin. Alors ce jour-là, Tonks avait décidé de ne pas rentrer se coucher chez elle après son retour de garde pour l'Ordre du Phénix, à l'aube. Cela aurait été trop difficile de devoir se relever après seulement une heure de sommeil. Elle avait annoncé à Sirius qu'elle déjeunerait au 12 Square Grimmaurd et retournerait directement au Ministère ensuite.

Malgré l'heure matinale, il faisait déjà chaud en ce jour d'été, et la jeune femme sentait ses habits coller à sa peau. Tout en remuant toujours le contenu de son bol en faïence, elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite Sirius lui raconter un rêve qu'il avait fait la veille. Elle crue comprendre qu'il était question de Dumbledore qui déclarait à Sirius qu'il était en réalité son fils. Mais comme dans le brouillard de son esprit épuisé, elle ne saisissait qu'un mot sur deux, le sujet du rêve de son ami pouvait bien être complètement différent. Lorsque Sirius se taisait, Tonks se forçait à ouvrir la bouche pour demander la suite. Ecouter les délires que produisait le cerveau du dernier héritier de la famille Black, la nuit, ne lui demandait pas d'être attentive. C'était parfait.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit soudain en grinçant, laissant entrer dans la pièce étroite un courant d'air frais. Tonks leva la tête et cligna des yeux pour s'éclaircir la vue. Qui que ce soit, il faudrait qu'elle échange quelques mots avec lui, pour faire bonne figure. Excepté si le nouvel arrivant était Severus Rogue. Elle avait déjà du mal à être aimable avec lui lorsqu'elle était reposée alors dans son état présent se serait impossible. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru à son arrivée dans l'Ordre, quelques temps plus tôt, la rancoeur qu'elle avait contre le professeur de potions à Poudlard ne c'était pas atténué.

Mais celui qui avait poussé la porte de la sinistre cuisine de la demeure de Black n'était pas le directeur des Serpentards. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blanches, comme si ses cheveux avaient vieilli avant le reste de sa personne. Son visage était recouvert de cicatrices et Tonks se demanda quelle était la personne à qui il devait ça. Des cernes s'étalaient sous les yeux de l'homme : la jeune femme avait trouvé un sérieux rival en ce qui concernait le manque de sommeil. Il portait des vêtements rapiécés qui, visiblement, devaient dater de la prime jeunesse de Dumbledore. L'inconnu était manifestement gêné de la trouver là et l'une de ses mains était restée sur la poignée, comme s'il s'apprêtait à repartir.

- Bonjour ! lança Tonks à l'homme, en étouffant un bâillement. Mauvaise nuit pour vous aussi on dirait.

L'homme tourna la tête vers Sirius, attendant visiblement que celui-ci lui fasse les présentations. Mais Sirius, pour une raison que Nymphadora ignorait, se contentait de les regarder l'un et l'autre en souriant, le dos appuyé contre la vieille cuisinière. Pendant un instant, la scène sembla s'être figée, chacun attendant que les autres laissent échapper une parole ou fasse un geste. Le silence des deux hommes agaça Tonks, qui n'était pas de nature patiente. Encore moins quand elle n'avait pas dormi depuis la veille. Puisque aucun de ces deux-là ne prenaient d'initiative, elle allait devoir la prendre elle-même.

- Tonks, dit-elle en se reculant sur sa chaise.

- Pardon ? Demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu peux m'appeler Tonks. C'est mon nom.

- Tu peux aussi l'appeler Nymphadora. C'est son prénom, ajouta Sirius, goguenard.

La jeune femme tourna si vite la tête vers son ami qu'elle ressentie une douleur aiguë dans le cou. Elle lui jeta un regard noir auquel il répondit par un large sourire. Comment osait-il ? Il savait parfaitement qu'elle haïssait ce prénom. Il représentait tout ce qu'elle refusait d'être. _Nymphadora_, c'était un prénom de sorcière au foyer. Un prénom précieux qui évoquait une fleur qui éclot. Tonks n'était pas une fleur délicate. Ce qu'elle aimait, depuis toute petite, c'était l'action et non passer des heures devant un miroir à se pomponner. Elle faisait toujours en sorte d'éviter de donner son prénom aux personnes qu'elle rencontrait. Elle était Tonks, pas _Nymphadora_. Alors pourquoi Sirius vendait-il la mèche, alors qu'il connaissait sa répugnance pour lui ?

- Mon nom est Remus Lupin. Enchanté de vous… te rencontrer Nymph…, commença l'homme.

- Tonks, le coupa sèchement l'Auror. Je m'appelle Tonks.

- Mais…

Tonks sentait la chaleur lui monter aux joues, comme si elle s'était soudain rapprochée d'un feu. Il fallait qu'elle détourne la conversation sur autre chose que son maudit prénom. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un insistait sur le fait qu'elle s'appelle Nymphadora. Et elle ne voulait pas s'en prendre à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, l'air déboussolé. C'était Sirius le responsable de cette situation. Quand elle se vengerait, il cesserait de sourire, comme il le faisait. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était détourner la conversation.

- Café ? Demanda-t-elle à Remus Lupin en se forçant à lui sourire.

- Pourquoi Sirius vous… t'appelle-t-il Nym… bredouilla le sorcier.

- Café ? Répéta Tonks d'un ton lourd de menace, en l'interrompant à nouveau.

- Oui, murmura-t-il.

Avec un sourire victorieux, Nymphadora regarda Lupin se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Il ne comprenait visiblement rien à la situation et semblait préférer s'avouer vaincu pour le moment. Son regard allait de Sirius, qui riait à présent ouvertement, à Tonks qui passait une main dans ses cheveux d'un rose éclatant tout en s'étirant. Elle écarta d'une main le col de son T-Shirt violet délavé pour essayer de faire passer un peu d'air entre sa peau et le tissu. La jeune femme repoussa son bol, qu'elle n'avait pas touché et qui était à présent froid, et se leva. Donnant un coup de coude à Sirius en passant, elle se dirigea vers l'encombrant buffet dans lequel était rangée la vaisselle. Nymphadora espérait que bouger la réveillerait quelque peu.

Quand elle eut trouvé dans le vaisselier un bol qui ne soit ni poussiéreux, ni ébréché, elle se dirigea vers la cafetière posée à côté de l'évier, pour y préparer le café. Sirius avait pris une chaise et c'était assis en face de son ami, dont les rayons du soleil matinal éclairaient le visage. Tous deux conversaient à présent à voix basse comme s'ils ne souhaitaient pas être entendu. Cela intrigua l'Auror qui, tandis qu'elle ouvrait le paquet de café d'un coup de baguette et déversait son contenu dans la machine, tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'ils racontaient. Si la discussion de Sirius et Remus concernait l'Ordre, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle les entende.

- Toujours aussi douloureux ? Demandait Sirius.

- Toujours, répondit Remus avec une grimace. Heureusement que ça ne m'arrive qu'une seule fois par mois.

Tonks se retourna brusquement vers les deux hommes qui se turent immédiatement. Tout en essayant de comprendre les mystérieux propos qu'elle avait entendus, elle observait les deux amis. A présent, Sirius regardait le plafond en sifflotant, dans une pathétique tentative pour paraître inoccupé. Remus, quant à lui, affichait un air contrarié sur son visage couvert de fines cicatrices, auxquelles le soleil donnait du relief. Alors qu'elle se demandait à nouveau ce qui avait valu ces marques à Lupin, l'évidence la frappa. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y songer plus tôt ? C'était pourtant son métier de repérer les petits détails qui trahissent ce que les sorciers s'acharnent à cacher !

- Tu es un vrai loup-garou ? Interrogea la jeune femme tandis que le café finit se versait seul dans le bol en émail.

Remus sursauta et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Il regardait Nymphadora comme si elle avait émis le souhait de devenir Mangemort. En constatant qu'un silence gêné avait envahi la cuisine, l'Auror se sentit soudain idiote, chose qui lui arrivait bien trop souvent à son goût. Elle avait une fois de plus exprimé tout haut le vomi verbal qui lui passait par la tête. Et une fois de plus, sa gaucherie la mettait dans une situation gênante, pour elle comme pour les personnes avec qui elle se trouvait. Par tous les Mages, quand apprendrait-elle à se taire ? Ces parents lui avaient toujours dit qu'elle parlait trop. Il fallait qu'elle admette qu'ils avaient raison, une fois de plus. Tonks détestait cette idée.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour sa maladresse, Remus prit la parole de sa voix rauque :

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu deviner cela, mais la réponse est oui.

- Fantastique !

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de commettre un nouvel impair. On ne disait pas à un sorcier que c'était « fantastique » d'être un loup-garou ! Elle s'attendait à ce que Remus lui jette un regard de dédain, comme le faisaient d'habitude les victimes de ses maladresses intempestives. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, un sourire se dessina au coin de sa bouche. Nymphadora remarqua, dans sa gêne, que cela le rajeunissait considérablement et n'était pas sans lui conférer un certain charme. D'ailleurs, plus elle regardait cet homme et plus elle constatait qu'il n'était pas sans attraits. Peut être pourrait-elle lui proposer de boire une Bièraubeurre avec elle, un jour prochain. Oui, elle s'imaginait très bien assisse à une table des Trois Balais en sa compagnie. Ils pourraient…

- Vraiment ?

La voix de Remus la ramena à la réalité.

- Tu trouves ça vraiment « fantastique » que je sois un monstre ?

- Ce que je trouve fantastique, c'est qu'un « monstre » puisse avoir l'air aussi normal et inoffensif que toi, répliqua Tonks.

Les joues de Lupin se colorèrent et Nymphadora esquissa un sourire. Elle prit le bol de café, désormais remplit, pour le lui amener. Mais à peine avait-elle avancé vers la table que son pied gauche buta contre le droit. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était par terre, entourée par le nuage de poussière qu'elle avait soulevé en tombant lourdement sur le sol. Il lui fallut un instant avant de réaliser ce qui lui était arrivé. Après s'être relevée en jurant elle put constater que le bol de café, qui lui avait échappé des mains, était allé se fracasser contre l'imposante table de bois et avait généreusement répandu son contenu sur Remus. Aussitôt, elle se précipita vers lui pour essayer de réparer la catastrophe qu'elle avait déclenchée.

- Mille Gargouilles, je suis désolée ! dit-elle précipitamment en sortant sa baguette de la poche de son jean. Ne bouges pas Remus, je vais t'enlever ça ! Par la barbe de Merlin, je suis vraiment confuse !

Tonks leva sa baguette avec appréhension. Elle savait par expérience que les sortilèges ménagers ne lui réussissaient guère. D'habitude, elle laissait le soin aux autres de s'en occuper. Mais cette fois-ci, elle se devait d'être performante. L'Auror s'était déjà assez ridiculisée pour la journée. Pour toute une vie, en fait. Si elle ratait son sort, en plus de toutes les autres erreurs qu'elle avait commises précédemment, Remus Lupin allait penser qu'elle n'était qu'une petite écervelée. Et il refuserait d'aller aux Trois Balais avec elle de peur qu'elle ne le ridiculise. Ca ne devait pas être le genre d'homme qui aimait attirer les regards sur lui. Il devait plutôt être de ces sorciers qui frôlent les murs en espérant ne pas être remarqués.

- Tergeo, murmura la jeune femme avec un mouvement fluide du poignet.

Elle ne put retenir une exclamation de déception lorsqu'elle vit que seule une infime quantité du café qui s'était répandu sur le vieux pull de Remus c'était volatilisé. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à lever sa baguette à nouveau quand soudain une tempête de rire secoua la sinistre cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Sirius et Remus riaient à gorges déployées et leurs rires ne tardèrent pas à gagner Nymphadora qui réalisa soudain le comique de la situation. Elle oublia momentanément qu'elle était épuisée et qu'elle devrait retourner au travail dans un instant. Dès que son regard croisait celui de Sirius et Remus, elle riait de plus belle. Enfin, au bout de longues minutes, elle parvint à se calmer.

- Tu devrais faire ça toi-même Remus, fit-elle à bout de souffle. Je crois que ça vaudrait mieux.

- Elle a raison, renchérit Sirius en se fendant à nouveau d'un large sourire. Parce qu'elle est tellement douée pour le nettoyage que tu risques d'être encore là ce midi, si tu la laisses faire.

Remus pointa sa baguette sur le pull-over qu'il portait, en dépit de la chaleur qui régnait dans la vieille bâtisse, et aussitôt toutes les taches s'effacèrent. D'un autre coup de baguette, il reconstitua le bol dont les morceaux s'étaient éparpillés jusque sur le buffet. Nymphadora ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la remarquable efficacité de sa magie. Si seulement, elle pouvait faire de même ! Mais il y avait peu d'espoir pour qu'elle maîtrise un jour les sortilèges ménagers comme elle maîtrisait les sortilèges d'attaque et de défense. D'ailleurs, tous ses collèges admiraient ses capacités au combat. Cette reconnaissance était une de ses fiertés et une vengeance contre certains professeurs de Poudlard qui lui avaient ressassé pendant sept ans qu'elle ne serait jamais bonne à rien à cause de sa maladresse.

- Comment as-tu su que je suis, disons, un peu différent des autres sorciers ? demanda Lupin qui la regardait à présent avec intérêt.

- J'ai reçu une formation pour apprendre à deviner toute sorte de choses, répondit Tonks en haussant les épaules. Je suis Auror au Ministère de La Magie.

- A propos du Ministère, intervint Sirius en jetant un œil à la pendule vermoulue qui se trouvait à l'opposé de la longue pièce, je crois que tu vas devoir inventer une bonne excuse pour ton retard. Tu devrais être au travail depuis trente minutes.

- Oh non ! Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant, Black ?

La jeune femme se précipita vers la porte aussi vite que lui permit l'espace encombré, en renversant au passage une chaise. Pourquoi n'achetait-elle pas de montre ? Il faudrait qu'elle y songe à l'avenir.

- Tu me payeras ça Sirius ! S'exclama-t-elle la main sur la poignée. Au revoir Remus, nous ne reverrons sûrement plus tôt que tu ne le crois, j'en suis sûre !

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et eut le temps de voir ses joues s'empourprer à nouveau avant de refermer la porte sur elle. Avec un grand sourire, elle sauta par-dessus la porte parapluie en forme de jambe de troll et se hâta vers la sortie. Il faudrait qu'elle envoie un hibou à Remus Lupin dans les prochains jours. Il devait habiter avec Sirius car s'il avait eu un foyer, il serait rentré chez lui après sa nuit et ne serait pas venu au 12 Square Grimmaurd de si bonne heure. Du moins, n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit préférerait rentrer chez lui que de venir dans la maison de la famille Black. Pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'elle avait fait, elle. Mais elle s'occuperait de savoir si elle était folle plus tard.

L'Auror poussa la porte d'entrée, dévala les marches du perron et se retrouva dans la rue. Peut être pourrait-elle justifier son retard en disant qu'elle avait rencontré un loup-garou sur le chemin du Ministère. Après tout, c'était presque la vérité, pensa-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même dans la rue vide.


	2. Chapitre II : Quidditch

**Note de l'auteur: **Merçi à _Dulanoire _pour son commentaire. Cela fait plaisir de savoir que l'on est lu ainsi que d'avoir un avis sur son travail. Par conséquent _Dulanoire_, si tu repasses par ma fiction, je tiens à ce que tu saches que je te remercie vivement. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter si ce n'est que j'espére que ce deuxième chapitre plaira aux amateurs du monde d'Harry Potter qui passerons par là.

* * *

><p><strong>Scène II : Quidditch<strong>

Ce matin-là, Nymphadora Tonks était entrée dans le box qui était le sien, au quartier général des Aurors, de mauvaise humeur. Si jamais Dawlish s'avisait à nouveau de l'appeler _Tonksie_ et de lui faire des sous-entendus sexuels, elle se chargerait de lui coller une éruption de pustules là où ce serait le plus embarrassant pour lui. Il semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur la jeune femme et ne se privait pas de lui faire savoir par des moyens rudimentaires. Chaque matin, Dawlish affublait Nymphadora d'un surnom qui devenait chaque jour plus ridicule et il tentait d'entamer avec elle une conversation, dont le sujet principal était les avantages qu'elle gagnerait à le retrouver chez lui après le travail. Tonks avait d'abord cru qu'il finirait par se lasser si elle l'ignorait mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

L'Auror, tout en faisant machinalement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, avait longtemps ruminé les châtiments qu'elle pourrait infliger à son collègue s'il lui inventait à nouveau un surnom. Elle avait mis un temps certain avant de remarquer l'enveloppe jaunie qui gisait sur un coin de son bureau, parmi les nombreux papiers qui attendaient d'être rangés depuis une éternité. Elle ne portait aucune inscription et cela intrigua Tonks. Si elle était venue de l'un des membres du Ministère de la Magie, le nom de l'expéditeur aurait été inscrit dessus. La jeune femme hésita à la jeter à la corbeille, mais se ravisa. Même si l'enveloppe ne venait pas d'un autre service, elle pouvait contenir quelque chose d'important. Des renseignements d'un sorcier anonyme voulant aider le Ministère dans sa traque des Mangemorts, par exemple.

Nymphadora décacheta l'enveloppe, sortit le petit morceau de papier qu'elle contenait et le plaça sous sa lampe de bureau pour le lire. En effet, le peu de luminosité qui émanait des fenêtres magiques ne suffisait pas pour y voir clair. Le papier était de la même couleur jaunâtre que l'enveloppe. La jeune femme était prête à parier qu'il avait fait un long séjour au fond d'un tiroir avant d'atterrir sur son bureau encombré. L'Auror nota l'écriture, ronde et appliquée. Le genre d'écriture que l'on peut avoir lorsque l'on est un élève soigneux, en classe primaire. Tonks ne connaissait personne qui écrivait de cette façon. C'est donc avec curiosité qu'elle se pencha sur le message que portait le billet.

« _Bonjour Tonks,_

_Il se trouve que j'ai deux places pour le match de Quidditch de ce soir qui oppose les Harpies de Holyhead aux Tapesouafles de Quiberon. Et Sirius m'a suivi toute la journée en me répétant que tu étais passionnée par le Quidditch. Si je ne m'abuse, il a quelque chose en tête. Alors accepterais-tu de m'accompagner ? Si la réponse est positive, je t'attendrais à 18h00 à l'entrée du stade d'Ilkley, où se déroulera la rencontre._

_R.L »_

Tonks senti un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais proposé à Remus de venir boire un verre avec elle, comme elle avait eu l'intention de le faire. Elle avait eu peur d'être déçue, qu'il ne se révèle pas différent, au final, des autres hommes qu'elle avait croisés dans sa vie. Elle préférait continuer d'imaginer que Remus Lupin était la personne qu'il lui fallait : riant à ses maladresses, ne se formalisant pas de ses colères et acceptant ses faiblesses. Tonks avait, au début, espéré qu'il la contacte. Mais, les jours avançant et rien ne venant, l'espoir c'était envolé. La jeune femme avait remisé Lupin dans un coin de son esprit, essayant d'y penser le moins possible. Et aujourd'hui, Remus, d'une écriture enfantine, lui proposait de sortir avec elle.

Nymphadora saisit une plume et fit tomber l'encrier qui s'écrasa sur le parquet, répandant son contenu sur ses chaussures. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, retourna le papier et griffonna sa réponse :

« _Salut Remus,_

_C'est d'accord._

_N.T »_

Le soir même, Tonks arriva en avance au point de rencontre que lui avait donné Remus. Cela tenait presque du miracle puisqu'elle avait plutôt pour habitude d'être en retard à tous ses rendez-vous. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait même trouvé le temps de se changer et d'enfiler une petite robe noire et un blazer à motif floral, avant de sortir de chez elle et de transplaner. Ses habits lui donnaient la sensation d'être déguisée en femme. Et, étrangement, cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle sentait le regard des sorciers (plus ou moins habilement habillés en Moldus) qui passaient devant elle, se poser sur elle et la détailler. Tonks passait sans cesse sa main dans ses cheveux, ce soir-là d'un rose tirant sur le bordeaux, pour s'assurer que la petite brise qui soufflait sur Ilkley ne l'avait pas décoiffée.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle.

La voix la fit sursauter violemment et, dans un réflexe, elle porta sa main à la poche de son blazer pour attraper sa baguette. Quand on exerçait le métier d'Auror, on ne pouvait se départir de certains automatismes qui étaient les bases de la survie dans la profession. Mais avant que Nymphadora n'ait eu le temps de sentir sous ses doigts le contact rassurant du bois, une main se posa doucement sur son épaule et la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle éclata de rire. Un rire puissant qui fit éclore un sourire sur le visage de Tonks, sans qu'elle ne le veuille.

- Du calme Tonks. Je ne suis pas un ennemi. Juste Remus.

L'Auror se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lupin qui la regardait en souriant. Tonks sentit son cœur se contracter violemment et une boule de chaleur monta vers ses joues. La jeune femme inspira profondément en priant pour que Remus ne remarque pas le rouge qui envahissait sûrement son visage. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle constata qu'il portait toujours les mêmes habits rapiécés et fatigués que lors de leur première rencontre. L'homme, lui, semblait moins malade que la dernière fois mais sans doute était-ce dû au sourire radieux qui illuminait son visage. Remus Lupin lui tendait la main, attendant visiblement qu'elle la lui serre. La jeune femme préféra l'ignorer, légèrement gênée par cette façon de se saluer. Trop professionnelle à son goût.

- Nous devrions entrer dans le stade, reprit Remus. Sinon le match risque de débuter sans nous.

Tonks et Lupin franchirent la grande arcade en bois doré qui permettait d'accéder au hall d'accueil du stade et prirent place dans la file qui conduisait au guichet où une sorcière à l'air grognon vérifiait les billets. Les supporters vêtus de vert foncé et ceux vêtus de rose criard se mélangeaient dans la queue, formant un mélange de couleurs désagréable pour l'œil. L'atmosphère était bruyant car chacun des camps essayait de montrer qu'il était celui qui regroupait le plus de supporters en s'imposant par le bruit des discutions. Nymphadora dû hausser la voix pour couvrir les paroles d'un groupe de français qui conversait vivement à côté d'elle et de Lupin :

- Je parierais que les Harpies de Holyhead vont gagner, fit-elle. Gwenog Jones est vraiment une excellente Capitaine !

- Les Tapesouafles de Quiberon ont aussi leurs chances. Ils ont fréquemment gagné la Coupe de la Ligue.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais autant au Quidditch ! Tu faisais partie de l'équipe des Gryffondors quand tu étais à Poudlard ?

- Je n'ai jamais voulu être sous les feux des projecteurs, je préfère regarder. C'était Sirius et James qui se prenaient les coups sur le terrain et moi, je les encourageais dans les gradins. Mais, je suppose que toi, tu as fait partie de l'élite que sont les joueurs de Quidditch à Poudlard. J'ai entendu dire que tu volais très bien.

- J'ai eu le poste de Poursuiveuse en sixième année. Mais ça n'a duré que six mois. Le Capitaine, un certain Smith je crois, m'a fait comprendre gentiment que ma tendance à laisser échapper le Souaffle quand on me l'envoyait était une des principales causes au fait que l'équipe de Poufsouffle se retrouve dernière du classement. J'ai donné ma démission le lendemain.

Remus éclata à nouveau de rire et tous deux tendirent leurs billets à la sorcière qui les composta en marmonnant. Ils purent ensuite monter la volée de marches qui menait aux gradins. A l'intérieur du stade d'Ilkley, l'atmosphère était encore plus bruyante que dans le hall d'accueil. D'un côté du cercle, les supporters des Harpies de Holyhead agitaient des drapeaux verts et hurlaient le nom du célèbre Capitaine de la seule équipe d'Angleterre exclusivement composée de femme. De l'autre côté, les sorciers et sorcières venus pour acclamer l'équipe adverse, et couverts d'habits rose criard, formaient une masse compacte qui scandait le nom des Tapesouafles de Quiberon avec un fort accent français. Tonks, ne voulant pas s'époumoner, attrapa le bras de Remus et lui indiqua deux sièges vides du versant anglais du stade, non loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Nymphadora et Remus atteignirent leurs sièges après maintes difficultés, donc celle de se glisser entre les genoux des spectateurs déjà assis et le dossier des sièges de la rangée inférieure sans heurter quiconque. Tonks s'assit avec un soupir de soulagement tandis que Lupin faisait de même en s'excusant platement auprès de son voisin dont il venait d'écraser le pied. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Remus qui enlevait maintenant le pardessus beige qu'il portait, bien qu'ils fussent en plein été, et tentait de le plier pour le poser sur ses genoux. L'Auror lui aurait proposé de le faire d'un coup de baguette si elle n'avait pas été certaine de rater son sortilège.

- Tonks ?

La jeune femme se figea et songea pendant quelques secondes à se jeter un sortilège de Désillusion. Elle savait à qui appartenait cette voix suave et elle n'avait aucune envie de se retourner pour subir l'ennuyeux discours de son propriétaire. Par Merlin, ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour qu'il vienne l'importuner ! Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir quand elle avait choisi de s'asseoir précisément à cet endroit ? Elle pouvait encore faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Avec un minimum de chance, il penserait avoir mal vu et il n'insisterait pas. Mais connaissant l'importun, c'était perdu d'avance.

- Tonks ?

- Re-bonjour Dawlish, rétorqua Tonks froidement en se retournant à contrecoeur.

- Encore une chose que toi et moi avons en commun : la passion du Quidditch ! S'ecria Dawlish joyeusement. C'est merveilleux !

- C'est surtout la seule chose que nous ayons en commun, marmonna Nymphadora.

- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'asseoir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il en tapotant le siège vide à sa droite. Nous pourrions continuer de faire plus ample connaissance !

- Merci Dawlish pour cette très tentante proposition, répondit Tonks qui sentait son rythme cardiaque accélérer dangereusement. Mais je suis avec un ami.

Dawlish regarda Remus qui s'était tourné vers lui et affichait une curiosité polie. Tonks vit ses yeux aller de Lupin à elle, puis d'elle à Lupin. Dawlish fronça ensuite les sourcils d'un air contrarié : il pensait visiblement que Remus et Nymphadora étaient ensembles et cela n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire le moins du monde. L'Auror ne fit aucun effort pour rétablir la vérité. Si son collègue croyait que Lupin était son compagnon, cela l'aiderait sûrement à cesser de lui donner des surnoms idiots et à arrêter de parler d'elle comme si elle était un bout de viande particulièrement alléchant. Malgré la colère qui naissait en elle, Tonks adressa donc un sourire radieux à Dawlish, dont le regard brillait à présent d'une étrange lueur.

- Ce vieux miteux ? Ton ami ? Persifla-t-il.

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour et, sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva debout, sa baguette pointée vers Dawlish. Comment ce fils de Gorgone osait-il insulter Remus ? Le cœur de Nymphadora battait si fort qu'elle crut un instant qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle dût se retenir pour ne pas lui assener une claque monumentale. Un picotement à la naissance de ses cheveux lui indiqua que ceux-ci étaient plus que probablement devenus rouge vif. Le métamorphisme de l'Auror devenait incontrôlable quand ses émotions la submergeaient. Cela faisait d'elle un livre ouvert à tous, chose qu'elle détestait encore plus que son fichu prénom.

- Remus vaut mille fois mieux que toi, Dawlish ! S'exclama-t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Lui n'a pas eu besoin de faire jouer ses relations pour trouver un travail !

- Laisse moi rire,_ Tonkie_ ! Reprit son collègue en éclatant de rire. C'est la meilleure blague que…

- Silencio, murmura Nymphadora rageusement.

Avec satisfaction, elle observa pendant un instant Dawlish remuer les lèvres en silence, l'air outré. Il aurait beau faire, il ne parviendrait pas à parler durant plus d'une heure. Les sortilèges de la jeune femme, pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas d'ordre ménager, étaient puissants. Si elle en avait eu l'autorisation, elle aurait pu user d'un sortilège beaucoup plus cruel. Mais heureusement pour lui, Dawlish avait des relations très importantes avec le Ministre de la Magie en personne. Nymphadora savait que si elle s'en prenait ouvertement à lui, elle perdrait son poste. Et sa position au sein du Ministère était bien trop précieuse à ses yeux et à ceux de l'Ordre du Phénix pour qu'elle puisse courir le risque.

L'Auror se rassit en inspirant profondément, sa baguette lançant des étincelles or et noire. Elle osa jeter un œil à Remus et vit que celui-ci était devenu légèrement rouge et la regardait d'un air sérieux, comme s'il tentait de lire dans ses pensées. Il ne paraissait pas avoir honte du fait que quelques personnes se soient retournées sur eux et les regardaient maintenant en murmurant entre eux. Tonks lui en fut reconnaissante. Lupin lui adressa un nouveau sourire resplendissant et articula un « _Merci_ » silencieux, comme s'il tenait à ce que personne ne l'entende. Nymphadora lui rendit son sourire et secoua la tête. Aussitôt un nouveau picotement à la racine de ses cheveux lui indiqua que ceux-ci avaient repris leur couleur d'avant. Sa baguette cessa de cracher des étincelles.

Au moment où elle allait reprendre la conversation que Lupin et elle avaient commencé en entrant dans le stade, une ovation monta dans tout le stade. Les joueuses des Harpies de Holyhead venaient d'entrer sur le terrain et faisaient une démonstration de leur savoir faire sur un balai. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à les distinguer, elle ne pouvait apercevoir que des traînées vertes changeant sans cesse de direction avec la plus grande dextérité. En admiration, Tonks oublia momentanément Lupin et joignit ses encouragements et ses applaudissements à ceux de ses compatriotes. Quand elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers Remus, à l'entrée des joueurs des Tapesouafles de Quiberon, elle le vit applaudir calmement et se sentit soudain envieuse de son calme. Il semblait, au contraire de Tonks, avoir la maîtrise de ses émotions.

La rencontre entre les deux équipes donnait lieux à un match des plus passionnant. L'Auror ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier de joie lorsque les Harpies de Holyhead marquaient et de jurer lorsque les Tapesouafles de Quiberon marquaient à leur tour. Elle se sentait comme lorsqu'elle était une enfant et qu'Andromeda, sa mère, l'emmenait voir des matchs de Quidditch. Elle sautait alors sur place lorsque son équipe favorite prenait l'avantage et il lui semblait que le monde s'écroulait si les adversaires gagnaient. Lorsque c'était le cas, elle rentrait chez elle boudeuse et s'en prenait à ses parents comme s'ils étaient responsables du résultat de la rencontre. Alors Ted Tonks, pour redonner le sourire à sa petite fille, lui racontait comment elle deviendrait plus tard une grande joueuse de Quidditch et remporterait tous les matchs avec son équipe.

Alors que les Français venaient de marquer un but particulièrement spectaculaire, Nymphadora se rendit soudain compte qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main gauche. Elle revint à la réalité du stade bruyant et constata avec stupeur que la main de Remus était dans la sienne. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre que, dans l'angoisse que lui avait procuré un Poursuiveur français en s'approchant d'un anneau anglais, elle avait saisi la main de Lupin dans le but de se rassurer. Aussitôt, elle risqua un regard en coin vers le lycanthrope et vit qu'il l'observait avec une certaine tendresse. Tonks était surprise de voir que Remus ne faisait aucun mouvement pour retirer sa main de la sienne.

Cet homme-là n'était décidemment pas comme les autres songea Nymphadora tandis que l'Attrapeuse des Harpies de Holyhead fonçait subitement vers la pelouse roussie par le soleil, suivie de près par son homologue français. Il ne fuyait pas en courant dès que la jeune femme attirait les regards sur elle parce qu'elle parlait trop fort ou parce que sa maudite maladresse la faisait trébucher. Il ne la traitait pas non plus comme une adolescente irresponsable sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait que vingt-trois ans. Ils étaient aussi différents que pouvaient être la lune et le soleil, mais tout comme eux ils se complétaient. La jeune femme le voyait, même s'ils n'avaient passé que peu de temps ensembles.

Et se joignant de nouveau à la foule qui retenait son souffle en observant les deux Attrapeurs qui étaient désormais au coude à coude, Nymphadora Tonks serra encore plus fort la main de Remus Lupin dans la sienne.


	3. Chapitre III : Ritournelle

**Note de l'auteur: **Tout d'abord, je souhaite préciser que les lieux qui sont cités dans ma fiction existent ou dans le monde d'Harry Potter ou dans le monde réel. J'essaye d'être la plus exact possible quant aux informations que je donne. Tonks est bien une ancienne élève de la maison Poufsouffle par exemple. Les dates sous-entendues pendant lesquelles se passe ma fiction sont les dates qui correspondent au livre. Et sachez que tout à une signification, même les choses qui peuvent vous paraître insignifiantes. Peut être le comprendrez-vous mieux en lisant ce chapitre. Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que les chapitres suivants mettraient sûrement plus de temps à venir. Mais treve de bavardage.

Je voudrais encore une fois remercier _Dulanoire _de me lire et de me donner son avis. Parce qu'écrire et ne pas avoir de retour est quelque chose d'horrible. Je remercie aussi _Matsuyama__, _pour les mêmes raisons ainsi que _Yann Tiersen_ (même s'il ne le saura jamais), dont les superbes musiques m'ont beaucoup aidé à écrire ce chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Scène III : Ritournelle<strong>

Chaque lundi soir, depuis presque un an, Nymphadora Tonks sortait en hâte du Ministère, un énigmatique sourire gravé sur les lèvres. D'un pas rapide et léger, elle se rendait au Chaudron Baveur. Elle poussait l'antique porte de bois qui grinçait chaque fois un peu plus et saluait Tom, le patron, qui se tenait derrière son comptoir et conversait avec des clients ou essuyait des verres. Puis, elle allait s'asseoir, toujours à la même table abîmée. Celle qui se trouvait près de l'unique fenêtre du pub parce qu'elle aimait observer la foule bruyante qui se pressait sur le Chemin de Traverse en attendant que Remus arrive. Parfois, quand il se faisait trop attendre, elle sortait de son manteau un numéro de son magazine favori, intitulé _Noise or Music ?_, et le feuilletait distraitement, un œil sur la porte.

Au bout d'un certain temps, qui pouvait varier de quelques minutes à une heure, Remus poussait à son tour la porte du Chaudron Baveur. Il adressait un signe de la tête à Tom et se dirigeait vers Tonks, les yeux tournés vers le sol comme si une histoire passionnante avait été gravée dans le parquet poussiéreux. Cette attitude avait, au début, vexée la jeune femme. Elle aurait voulu qu'il s'avance en la regardant, elle. Elle aurait voulu voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres comme il s'approchait. Mais Nymphadora avait finie par comprendre que Remus n'était pas le genre d'homme qui montrait ses émotions. Alors, elle profitait du fait que le lycanthrope vienne à sa rencontre sans lever les yeux vers elle pour le regarder sans qu'il ne le sache.

A chaque pas que faisait Lupin, le cœur de l'Auror s'affolait un peu plus. Pourtant, avec son vieux pardessus beige, ses cheveux clairsemés de blancs et son visage à l'air si sérieux, Remus n'étais en rien le genre d'homme qui plaisait habituellement à la jeune femme. Mais Tonks s'était laissée surprendre au fil des rencontres. Il la faisait rire en lui racontant les aventures dans lesquels il se trouvait souvent entraîné malgré lui par James et Sirius, du temps des Maraudeurs. Il l'écoutait parler avec attention même quand elle lui racontait seulement combien elle avait eu du mal à mettre la main sur deux chaussettes assorties, le matin. Il ne se formalisait pas des nombreux jurons qui lui échappaient quand elle parlait de ses collègues adorateurs du Ministère. Et surtout il la rassurait en ces temps troubles, par sa simple présence auprès d'elle.

Lorsque Remus était parvenu à leur table, il levait enfin ses yeux ambrés vers Nymphadora. Ils ne se saluaient pas, n'avaient aucun contact. C'était un accord tacite entre eux. Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin se souriaient, simplement. Le lycanthrope appelait Tom de sa voix rauque et tirait une chaise sous lui. Le patron édenté du Chaudron Baveur se hâtait vers eux en boitant et malgré la courte distance qui séparait le comptoir de la table, mettait un temps certain avant d'arriver. Ensuite, Tonks commandait invariablement un Whisky Pur-Feu, tandis que Remus, lui, prenait un thé. La première fois, la jeune femme avait cru à une plaisanterie et avait éclatée de rire. Mais le regard surpris que lui avait lancé son ami, l'avait arrêté net. Et, une fois de plus, elle avait eu honte d'elle et de ses incroyables maladresses.

Après que Tom eut pris leur commande et que leurs boissons furent arrivées sur la table, ils se mettaient à discuter. L'Auror pouvait parler des heures durant de son métier, qu'elle trouvait passionnant. Ou bien du dernier concert des _Blood&Gold _auquel elle avait assisté. Ou encore des problèmes que lui occasionnait son vieux balai, un Comète 260, lorsqu'elle l'utilisait pour rendre visite à ses parents ou amis, simplement parce qu'elle aimait voler. Remus, quant à lui, restait très évasif sur le contenu de ses journées, ce que Nymphadora ne comprenait pas. Mais elle respectait son silence et l'admirait parce qu'elle, n'avait jamais su mettre un frein au flot de parole, presque ininterrompu, qui sortait de sa bouche. Il y avait seulement deux sujets que n'abordaient jamais les deux sorciers au Chaudron Baveur : l'Ordre du Phénix et le retour de Voldemort.

Quand Nymphadora et Remus sortaient du pub, poussés dehors par un Tom que la fatigue rendait légèrement désagréable, le soleil avait disparu de l'horizon depuis bien longtemps. Dès qu'ils étaient dans la rue, à cette heure tardive vide de passants, Lupin levait un regard inquiet vers la lune. Elle l'apercevait parfois faire de même quand il sortait du 12 Square Grimmaurd et que la main de l'invisible avait colorié le ciel aux couleurs de la nuit. L'Auror savait qu'il craignait de s'apercevoir que la lune était pleine et qu'il avait oublié de prendre sa potion. Mais par chance, jamais l'astre luisant n'avait formé un cercle parfait dans le ciel obscur un lundi soir. Et si cela avait été le cas, Tonks serait restée aux côtés de Remus pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse de mal à personne, y compris à lui-même.

Tonks et Lupin se regardaient un instant en silence. C'était le moment de la soirée que la jeune femme redoutait le plus, le moment de la séparation. Le lycanthrope brisait toujours en premier le silence entre eux, avant qu'il ne devienne embarrassant. Il souhaitait une bonne nuit à l'Auror et celle-ci faisait de même. Puis tous deux échangeaient un signe de la main en murmurant dans une pitoyable imitation de Maugrey Fol-Œil, qui était une personne que Nymphadora affectionnait particulièrement, : « _Et surtout vigilance constante !_ ». Leurs rires se mélangeaient pour la dernière fois de la soirée et la jeune femme tournait sur elle-même pour regagner son petit appartement de célibataire sur Dean Street.

Parfois, elle revoyait Lupin pendant la semaine, à l'une des nombreuses réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tonks s'arrangeait alors pour se placer le plus près possible de lui à table et approuvait toujours ses propositions, bien qu'elle trouva souvent qu'il faisait preuve d'un certain manque d'initiative. Ce n'était certainement pas en se contentant d'observer ses ennemis qu'on les vaincrait. Mais elle devait tout de même avouer que toutes les idées de Remus n'étaient pas erronées. C'était lui, par exemple, qui avait suggéré au cours d'une réunion hivernale que l'Ordre envoie des émissaires à l'étranger pour rallier les chefs d'Etats à leur cause avant que Voldemort ne le fasse. L'idée avait été applaudie par tout le monde, sauf par Rogue qui n'approuvait une idée que lorsque c'était la sienne.

Nymphadora savait que son comportement avait été remarqué par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. En effet, lorsqu'il voyait sa nièce insister fortement pour partir en mission avec Remus, Sirius soutenait ses arguments avec une ferveur qui n'était pas le moins du monde naturelle. Et le dernier des Black avait eu, durant l'année, une fâcheuse tendance à faire trop de nourriture pour que Lupin et lui puissent en venir seuls à bout. Il insistait donc régulièrement pour que Nymphadora reste dîner avec eux. Quant à Molly et Arthur, la jeune femme les voyait échanger des regards entendus quand elle se trouvait non loin de Lupin. Severus, lui, avait fait remarquer à l'Auror, au cours d'une de ses détestables visites, qu'elle avait tendance à _être dans la lune_ ces derniers temps. Cassandre, sa chouette, lui avait même apporté une étrange missive de la main de Dumbledore qui disait : _« L'amour est comme un sachet de thé, il devient amer si on le laisse infuser trop longtemps_ ».

La seule personne qui semblait ne pas avoir conscience du fait que la jeune femme faisait tout son possible pour être avec Remus le plus souvent possible était le lycanthrope lui-même. Tonks avait pourtant espéré que sa façon d'être ferait comprendre à Lupin qu'elle s'était entichée de lui, sérieusement. Mais l'homme continuait à se comporter avec elle comme il en avait l'habitude, c'est-à-dire amicalement. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus claire dans son message, à moins de se déclarer ouvertement. Parfois, l'Auror perdait patience et devait se retenir de ne pas aller le secouer en lui demandant ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Qu'il lui donne au moins des indices ! Elle saurait les voir, c'était son quotidien de décrypter les gestes et paroles des sorciers.

L'attitude de Lupin exaspérait d'autant plus Nymphadora que, depuis un an, le temps passait à une vitesse affolante et cela l'inquiétait. Chaque heure, chaque minute sans Lupin semblait sans fin et pourtant, lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, le soir, il lui semblait que la journée venait à peine de commencer. Elle avait la sensation de perdre un temps précieux à attendre que Remus remarque les signes qu'elle lui envoyait. Quelque chose la pressait dont elle ne connaissait la nature. Tonks avait un besoin urgent de vivre car elle sentait que, bientôt, Voldemort et sa puissance se révéleraient au grand jour. Et ce jour-là, son bonheur ne serait plus une priorité. Elle voulait profiter de chaque seconde pendant qu'elle le pouvait et les partager avec Remus. Mais c'était, pour l'instant, impossible.

Tonks ne se reconnaissait plus depuis que son chemin avait croisé celui de Remus, l'été précédent. Elle était devenue comme ces sorcières idiotes qui se regardaient des heures dans la glace avant de rejoindre le garçon qui leur plaisait ou qui essayaient désespérément d'avoir l'air plus intéressantes qu'elles ne l'étaient vraiment pour le séduire. Mais Merlin soit loué, Tonks n'en était pas encore arrivée au stade des gloussements stupides. Au cours d'une de ses visites au Quartier Général, elle avait fait promettre à Sirius de lui donner une douche froide s'il la prenait, un jour, à glousser bêtement en regardant un homme. Son ami avait accepté, non sans avoir jeté un regard en coin à Remus qui lisait un livre, installé dans un fauteuil branlant.

Le fantôme de Lupin hantait de plus en plus les pensées de Nymphadora. Il lui arrivait d'entendre sa voix rauque lui donner des conseils lorsqu'elle butait sur un dossier difficile. Ou bien, elle croyait le voir dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie ou dans la rue. Mais ce n'était jamais lui, seulement des sorciers ayant la même couleur de cheveux ou le même pardessus abîmé. Cependant, le moment de la journée où elle pensait à lui avec le plus d'intensité était lorsqu'elle se couchait dans son lit, trop grand pour son seul corps. Dans l'attente du sommeil, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que Remus se trouvait à côté d'elle, sa peau dégageant une agréable chaleur contre la sienne. Mais lorsque la jeune femme tendait le bras, presque convaincu par son imagination que Lupin se trouvait près d'elle, sa main ne rencontrait que du vide.

Lorsqu'elle se glissait dans ses draps et parvenait à chasser l'impression que le lycanthrope était à côté d'elle, la jeune femme imaginait que Lupin lui déclarait une flamme éternelle en lui faisant une grande déclaration publique ou se battait pour lui sauver la vie lors d'un face à face avec les Mangemorts. Au fond d'elle, Tonks avait conscience qu'aucune de ces deux situations n'étaient envisageable et elle ne désirait pas qu'elles se concrétisent. Mais c'était une façon agréable de trouver le sommeil. C'était sa berceuse à elle. Et puis, cela l'empêchait de penser à ses soucis de bureau où Dawlish, vexé par son comportement à Ilkley, lui faisait la vie dure et à Voldemort qui menaçait de revenir, plus puissant que jamais.

Depuis qu'elle sentait ses sentiments pour Remus s'étoffer, Tonks avait commencé à faire à faire un curieux songe qui revenait jour après jour. La jeune femme se trouvait à Poudlard et courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de pierres du château. Elle était poursuivie par une femme qui riait. Le rire était aigu, presque perçant. Soudain devant elle, surgissait un mur qui l'empêchait de continuer à fuir. Alors Nymphadora cherchait sa baguette, mais elle ne parvenait pas à la trouver. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle se mettait à trembler, prise d'une panique incontrôlable. Le rire maléfique se rapprochait dangereusement et l'Auror prenait soudain conscience qu'elle allait mourir. Au moment où elle apercevait l'ombre de sa poursuivante, quelqu'un se dressait devant elle. L'homme tournait la tête vers elle et elle reconnaissait Lupin, qui lui souriait. Elle entendait alors avec horreur sa poursuivante hurler « _Avada Kedavra_ ». Et c'était toujours à ce moment que la jeune femme se réveillait, tremblante et en sueur.

Ce cauchemar était saisissant de réalisme et elle appréhendait chaque soir le moment d'aller dormir car elle savait que, pendant la nuit, son songe réapparaîtrait. Elle aurait voulu en parler mais ne savait pas à qui s'adresser. Elle avait d'abord pensé à Maugrey Fol-Œil mais elle avait peur que celui-ci ne l'effraye encore plus en lui disant qu'il s'agissait d'un funeste présage de mort et que quelqu'un, en ce moment même cherchait sûrement à la tuer. Ensuite, Nymphadora avait pensé en parler à Ted et Andromeda Tonks, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent du souci pour elle ou qu'ils ne remettent en cause sa santé mentale. Et puis, aller chercher de l'aide auprès de ses parents après avoir revendiqué pendant des années qu'elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller seule aurait été un échec pour Tonks.

Le rêve récurrent de Nymphadora l'intriguait et, ne pouvant s'adresser à personne, elle avait décidé à contrecœur de ressortir son exemplaire de _L'Oracle des Rêves_. Elle avait toujours méprisé la Divination, qu'elle avait choisie par défaut, et n'aimait pas beaucoup le professeur Sibylle Trelawney qui prédisait avant chaque cours à Tonks le nombre de boules de cristal ou de tasses qu'elle casserait durant son cours. Mais peut-être trouverait-elle une explication plausible à son songe dans le vieux manuel poussiéreux. Une explication qui n'annonçait pas sa mort prochaine de préférence. Car bien que l'Auror n'ait cessé de répéter pendant sa scolarité que la Divination n'était qu'un ramassis d'idioties, elle ne pouvait empêcher une partie d'elle d'y croire.

La jeune femme avait soigneusement additionné son âge, la date de son dernier rêve et le nombre de lettre de son sujet, et s'était reportée à la fin de l'ouvrage avec le résultat. Après avoir lu ce qui devait être la signification de son songe, elle avait refermé le manuel avec un grognement dédaigneux. Selon _L'Oracle des Reves_, elle allait bientôt être piquée par un scorpion dont le poison s'infiltrerait peu à peu en elle et rendrait sa mort extrêmement douloureuse. Nymphadora avait réprimé un frisson et tenté de trouver une signification à cette interprétation mais après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle avait perdu patience. L'explication du songe était aussi étrange et incompréhensible que le songe lui-même.

Et puis, le rêve était sorti de ses nuits. Mais pas Remus. Cependant le Lupin qui habitait son sommeil était beaucoup plus entreprenant que celui qu'elle voyait chaque lundi au Chaudron Baveur. Le fait de ne pas connaître les sentiments qu'entretenait Remus vis-à-vis d'elle était devenue une véritable souffrance pour Nymphadora. S'il ne manifestait pas bientôt un peu plus que de l'amitié pour la Métamorphomage, elle passerait à autre chose. Cela lui demanderait un véritable combat intérieur mais elle parviendrait à oublier ses sentiments pour Remus. Tonks n'avait jamais couru après un homme et elle n'allait pas changer ses habitudes aujourd'hui.

L'été avait fait son apparition et Nymphadora avait cessé de croire à une idylle possible entre elle et le loup-garou. Malgré cela, elle continuait de le voir au Chaudron Baveur et tentait encore de partir en mission avec lui dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait essayé de faire disparaître Remus de son esprit mais avait lamentablement échoué, à son grand étonnement. Lupin hantait toujours ses nuits et ses jours. Il demeurait en fantôme rassurant et apaisant dans son esprit et n'en sortait que de plus en plus rarement. Et depuis l'attaque d'Arthur au Ministère, Tonks vivait dans l'inquiétude permanente d'une agression contre elle ou les gens qu'elle aimait. Alors, pour se sentir en sécurité, elle imaginait que Remus était à ses côtés et cela la calmait.

Et, un jour de juin, il y avait eu cette réunion au 12 Square Grimmaurd, à laquelle tous les Aurors qui faisaient partie de l'Ordre devaient assister. Il s'agissait de discuter, entre spécialistes de la traque des Mangemorts, de l'endroit où les partisans de Voldemort qui s'étaient évadés d'Azkaban récemment pourraient s'être réfugiés. Tonks s'était donc présentée, le jour convenu, devant la porte ornée d'un heurtoir en forme de serpent en compagnie de Kingsley Shacklebolt et Alastor Maugrey. Elle avait été ravie d'apprendre que Remus prendrait part à la réunion car il se trouvait, ce jour-là, dans la demeure familiale des Black. Sirius se joindrait également à eux, car il était de toutes les assemblées et que cela le sortait de son isolement.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis autour de la table en chêne massif qu'un rayon de soleil illuminait, une grande biche fantomatique avait fait son apparition dans la sinistre cuisine de Quartier Général. Nymphadora avait tout de suite compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal car les Patronus n'étaient utilisés pour communiquer qu'en cas d'urgence. Ses camarades et elle avaient arrêté net leur conversation animée pour écouter le message qui leur était envoyé par l'un des membres de l'Ordre. Tonks avait tiré sa baguette de sa poche, tandis que de la biche sortait la voix de Severus Rogue qui leur annonçait qu'Harry Potter ainsi que ses amis avaient été piégés au Ministère de la Magie par Voldemort. Le professeur de potions leur demandait d'aller secourir Harry, excepté Sirius qui devait rester au 12 Square Grimmaurd et y attendre Dumbledore.

Tonks s'était tournée vers ses camarades qui avaient, eux aussi, sortis leurs baguettes. Tous s'étaient regardés en hochant la tête. Sans échanger un mot, ils avaient couru vers la porte d'entrée. Nymphadora avait remarqué que Sirius les suivaient, désobéissant à l'ordre de Severus. Mais elle n'avait pas eu la force de l'arrêter. Elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour aller porter secours à son filleul, qui était certainement la personne la plus chère à son cœur. Ainsi, même si elle avait essayé de le raisonner, elle aurait échoué, elle le savait. L'Auror s'était contentée de poser la main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui avait chuchoté, juste avant qu'ils ne transplanent :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sirius, je suis certaine que tout se passera bien.


	4. Chapitre IV : Noeud

**Note de l'auteur:**Le retard de ce chapitre est dû au fait que j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à le rédiger. J'ai écris sept autres chapitres auparavant mais ils ne me satisfaisaient nullement. La version que vous allez lire est donc la huitième version. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je voudrais aussi dire _Dulanoire_ que je la remercie de ne pas se lasser des aventures de Tonks.

* * *

><p><strong>Scène IV : Noeud<strong>

L'Auror sanglotait, recroquevillée sur son canapé en cuir marron. Ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés et elle ne portait sur elle que le long T-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama et qui cachait à peine sa culotte. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne voyait pas qui pourrait la surprendre ainsi, alors que le matin venait à peine de se lever. Et puis, ses amis ne savaient pas qu'elle était sortie de Sainte Mangouste plus tôt que prévu. Elle ne risquait donc pas de recevoir de visite importunée. Dans l'une de ses mains tremblantes, elle tenait la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait acheté la veille chez l'épicier qui se trouvait en bas de chez elle. Parfois, elle portait le goulot à sa bouche et buvait une gorgée du liquide sucré. Quelques gouttes tombaient alors sur son T-shirt à cause des spasmes qui agitaient sa main, mais Tonks ne les remarquaient même pas.

Cette nuit là, elle s'était couchée avec appréhension comme chaque soir depuis la Bataille du Ministère. Elle savait qu'elle serait violement réveillée au court de la nuit, par la même scène. Elle rêvait qu'elle sentait un liquide poisseux glisser le long de son cou et voulait lever la main pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais étrangement son bras refusait de répondre. Ses genoux heurtaient le sol dur et glacé et un faible cri s'échappait de ses lèvres entre ouvertes. Au-dessus de son corps allongé, des éclairs de lumières continuaient de fuser. Mais, elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit. Dans un demi brouillard, elle tentait de se relever mais n'y parvint pas. Le liquide chaud coulait toujours, de plus en plus abondamment, et elle sentait ses yeux se fermer. Elle voyait au loin Bellatrix hurler quelque chose qu'elle n'entendait pas et une traînée lumineuse verte frappait Sirius de plein fouet. Le corps de son ami tombait à travers l'arcade de pierre grise qui se tenait au centre de l'amphithéâtre. Puis, une atroce douleur coupait la respiration de la jeune femme.

Nymphadora se réveillait ensuite en hurlant le prénom de Sirius. Et les remords l'assaillaient aussitôt. Elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir retenu le dernier des Black quand elle l'avait vu sortir en courant du 12 Square Grimmaurd, derrière elle. Elle aurait dû lui dire de rester à l'abri dans le Quartier Général, qu'il risquait plus qu'eux tous en allant là bas et qu'elle et les autres s'occuperaient d'Harry. Et puis, une fois la Bataille commencée, Nymphadora avait entamée un duel contre une Bellatrix bien décidée à la tuer. Malgré la difficulté, elle avait presque réussi à reprendre le dessus sur la Mangemort. Mais alors, elle avait eu la faiblesse de tourner la tête pour s'assurer que Remus allait bien. Et l'un des sorts de Bellatrix avait atteint l'Auror, qui était tombée, permettant ainsi à sa tante de tourner sa baguette vers Sirius. Si n'avait pas eu la faiblesse de regarder ailleurs, Bellatrix aurait continué à essayer de l'atteindre, elle, et aurait laissé son ami en paix.

Tonks avait commis une minable erreur de débutante en oubliant ce que Fol Oeil lui avait dit lors de son premier jour de formation : « _Ne jamais quitter un ennemi des yeux, gamine. Quoi qu'il arrive_. ». Elle avait quitté la plus fidèle partisane de Voldemort du regard et Sirius était mort. C'était entièrement de sa faute et chaque nuit, lorsqu'elle était tirée du sommeil par son propre cri, elle voyait le visage de son ami apparaître devant ses yeux. Elle avait, le premier jour de son hospitalisation, crue que son sentiment de culpabilité disparaîtrait. Mais le visage de Sirius continuait de la hanter et elle ne savait que faire pour qu'il disparaisse de son esprit. Peut être aurait-elle du parler de ses terreurs nocturnes à l'un de ses amis de l'Ordre. Cependant, Nymphadora ne voulait inquiéter personne alors lorsqu'ils étaient venus la voir, dans sa triste chambre d'hôpital, elle ne leur avait rien dit.

Elle se souvenait les avoir regardés, assis autour d'elle sur des chaises en bois qu'ils avaient fait apparaître. Il y avait Molly qui ne cessait de se lever pour remettre ses couvertures en place ou lui servir de l'eau. Il y avait aussi Alastor et Kingsley qui la contemplait tout deux d'un air grave et, par des paroles maladroites, lui témoignaient leur affection. Et puis, il y avait Remus, pale et les traits tirés, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Aucun d'eux n'avait mentionné la mort de Sirius, pensant sûrement ainsi éviter d'aggraver la blessure qu'avait provoquée sa mort. Pourtant, Tonks avait espéré de toutes ses forces que l'un de ses amis prononce le nom du parrain d'Harry. Elle aurait ainsi eu le courage de parler des remords l'assaillaient toutes les nuits et aussi le jour, quand elle se trouvait inoccupée. Elle avait regardé avec espoir Remus qui, elle le savait, considérait Sirius comme un frère et que sa mort devait affecter plus qu'un autre. Mais le lycanthrope n'avait fait part de sa douleur, pourtant visible, à personne ce jour-là.

Lorsque ses compagnons étaient partis, Nymphadora avait presque été soulagée. Le sourire creux qu'elle avait plaqué sur ses lèvres avait glissé et elle s'était de nouveau retrouvée seule dans le silence, qui lui semblait beaucoup moins difficile à supporter que les paroles creuses que ses camarades avaient prononcées pour ne pas parler de Sirius. Et le lendemain, la Guérisseuse qui s'occupait d'elle était venue lui annoncer qu'elle pouvait sortir, si elle faisait attention à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques avec ses jambes, encore fragiles. La jeune femme avait acquiescé en silence et rassemblé ses affaires le plus lentement possible, essayant de retarder le moment où elle se retrouverait seule chez elle, avec pour seule compagnie ses cauchemars et l'image de Sirius. Sur le chemin, elle était passée devant la petite épicerie et avait acheté une bouteille de vin, espérant que celle-ci l'aiderait à diluer sa douleur et ses pensées.

La nuit de son retour, quand Tonks s'était éveillée en sueur, l'image du corps de son ami tombant à travers l'arcade de pierre occupant son esprit, elle s'était levée avec la résolution d'oublier que c'était sa faute si Sirius n'était plus là aujourd'hui. Elle avait marché jusqu'à sa petite cuisine d'un pas décidé et saisit la bouteille d'alcool qu'elle avait posé sur son comptoir. Puis, elle était allée s'asseoir sur son canapé et avait débouché la bouteille d'un coup de baguette. Et l'Auror avait commencé à boire, en se maudissant d'avoir besoin de quelque chose pour réussir à fermer son esprit à toutes ses pensées noires. Mais le vin, au lieu de l'aider comme elle le pensait, n'avait fait que renforcer ses démons. Gorgées après gorgées, les larmes avaient commencé à rouler sur ses joues, comme autant de perles d'amertumes qui lui brûlaient les joues.

Des coups secs résonnèrent soudain dans le petit salon de Nymphadora. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que l'on frappait à sa porte. La jeune femme jura, posa la bouteille derrière un pied la table de salon en bois gris et essuya ses larmes du revers de ses mains. Elle se demandait qui pouvait venir chez elle à une heure pareille. Tonks se leva, vacilla et dû se retenir à l'accoudoir de son canapé pour ne pas tomber. Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé son équilibre, elle jeta un œil à son pyjama, maculé de tache de vin. Sa chambre lui paraissait incroyablement loin et elle n'avait pas le courage d'aller se changer. La jeune femme espéra que son visiteur ne s'apercevrait de rien. Elle marcha vers la porte d'un pas incertain, l'esprit étrangement embrumé. Deux signes qui lui indiquaient qu'elle avait trop bu.

Tonks tira la porte vers elle et se trouva nez à nez avec Remus Lupin. Elle laissa malgré elle échapper une exclamation de surprise.

- Remus ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Bonjour Tonks, répondit Lupin dont le regard s'était immédiatement posé sur les taches de vin du T-shirt de l'Auror. J'ai voulu aller te voir à Sainte Mangouste parce que j'avais un message urgent de l'Ordre à te transmettre mais ils m'ont dit que tu étais sortie.

Nymphadora ne répondit pas et se cramponna à la poignée de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Sa tête tournait horriblement et elle sentait la nausée prendre possession de son estomac. Elle savait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne lui venait à l'esprit. Remus, qui la regardait à présent les sourcils froncés, brisa le silence :

- Je peux entrer ?

- Il ne vaut mieux pas, marmonna Tonks en pensant à la bouteille mal cachée dans son salon.

- Pardon ?

La jeune femme ne se sentit pas le courage d'inventer une excuse pour que Remus ne puisse pas pénétrer chez elle. Ses pensées étaient trop parasitées par l'alcool pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir. Espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il ne trouve pas la bouteille, elle s'écarta de la porte en serrant les dents pour tenter de retrouver l'équilibre.

- D'accord, entre. Mais ne fais pas attention au désordre.

Le lycanthrope jeta un regard intrigué à Tonks et traversa le vestibule pendant qu'elle refermait la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle le vit debout devant son canapé, la bouteille de vin à la main. Nymphadora sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues mais elle décida de se comporter comme si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Tandis que la jeune femme s'avançait difficilement vers Remus, elle vit son regard inquiet passer de la bouteille à elle. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, la honte devenait de plus en plus forte. Comment avait-elle croire que l'alcool l'aiderait à oublier qu'elle était coupable de la mort de Sirius ? Après avoir presque fini la bouteille, les remords et la peine étaient encore plus forts qu'auparavant et elle avait honte que Remus la voit dans l'état où elle était. Si seulement elle était restée assise au lieu d'aller ouvrir la porte ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ?

- Tonks ? Murmura Lupin tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber avec soulagement dans son canapé. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Nymphadora décela de l'inquiétude dans la voix rauque de Remus. Elle allait répondre que tout allait pour le mieux mais une boule dans la gorge l'empêcha de parler. La jeune femme sentit son menton se mettre à trembler et les gouttes perlèrent à nouveau aux coins de ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Lupin mais ne parvenait pas se contrôler. Dans un brouillard dû aux larmes, elle vit le sorcier s'asseoir près d'elle et elle sentit ses bras se refermer autour de son corps encore douloureux. Sans réfléchir, Tonks posa sa tête et ses mains contre son torse. Elle sentit la main de Remus caresser ses cheveux et cela lui rappela la façon dont son père la consolait quand elle était petite. Alors, L'Auror se mit à parler sans le vouloir, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

- Si Sirius n'est pas avec nous aujourd'hui, c'est entièrement de ma faute Remus ! Je l'ai vu nous suivre après que Rogue nous ait envoyé son Patronus. J'aurais pu le retenir mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Si tu savais comme je le regrette ! Et puis, si j'avais réussi à vaincre Bellatrix, jamais elle ne l'aurait tué. Jamais ! Je suis une Auror, j'ai été entraînée à affronter les plus grands sorciers Remus ! Mais j'ai échouée et Sirius est mort. Il est mort et c'est de ma faute.

Chacun des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche était une grande souffrance pour Nymphadora. Mais cette souffrance était étrangement libératrice. Ses larmes coulaient en un flot ininterrompu sur ses joues et mouillaient le pull de Lupin, qui l'écoutait en silence. Le fantôme de Sirius était réapparu devant les yeux de la métamorphomage et à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait à voix haute, l'image de Sirius frappé par le sortilège de Bellatrix devenait plus floue. Dire à haute voix ce qu'elle avait gardé en elle pendant plusieurs jours semblait atténuer la vision.

- Je me sens tellement mal Remus. Nous avons tous perdu un ami par ma responsabilité. Et Harry a perdu son parrain. Je voudrais l'avoir retenu quand je le pouvais. Je voudrais n'avoir jamais détourné le regard de Bellatrix. Mais ce que je désirerais par-dessus tout, c'est qu'il soit encore parmi nous. Toutes les nuits, je le vois tomber devant mes yeux et alors je me sens si fautive Remus ! Et…

- Arrête de pleurer et écoute-moi Tonks. S'il te plait.

La jeune femme obéit au lycanthrope et serra son pull entre ses mains, comme un enfant serrerait sa peluche contre lui pour chasser ses démons. Ses joues étaient mouillées mais ce n'était plus des larmes de colère qu'elle pleurait mais des larmes de tristesse. La chaleur du corps de Lupin contre le sien l'apaisait progressivement. Pour la première fois depuis la Bataille, elle se sentait rassurée, comme dans les bras du sorcier rien ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui, sentant une odeur d'épice se dégager de ses vêtements. Elle inspira profondément pour tenter de calmer les sanglots spasmodiques qui continuaient de la secouer.

- Cesse de penser que tu es seule responsable de la mort de Sirius, fit Lupin gravement. Ce n'est pas vrai. Nous savons tous les deux que si tu avais essayé de le résonner, de lui dire de rester au Quartier Général, il nous aurait suivis tout de même. Sirius n'aurait pas pu rester en arrière alors qu'Harry, la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui, se trouvait en danger. Quant à Bellatrix, elle aurait fini par avoir sa peau, que tu sois tombée ou non. Cette femme est folle et elle veut éliminer chaque membre de sa famille qui est « impur ». Et si ça n'avait pas été Bellatrix, un autre Mangemort se serrait chargé d'abattre Sirius. Tu n'y es pour rien dans tout cela Tonks, crois moi.

Les sanglots de Nymphadora s'étaient espacés et une grande fatigue s'était soudainement abattue sur elle. Elle se sentait courbaturée, comme si elle venait de courir très longtemps. La jeune femme était en paix avec elle-même, comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis la Batille du Ministère. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si cela était dû aux paroles rassurantes de Remus ou bien à sa présence auprès d'elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, le fantôme de Sirius s'était évaporé de son esprit et Tonks espérait qu'il la laisserait désormais tranquille. Désormais, L'Auror n'aspirait plus qu'à aller se coucher afin de se débarrasser de la nausée qui devenait de plus en plus présente. Mais elle tenait d'abord à poser une question à Remus, une question gênante. Elle le fit d'une voix très douce, pour ne pas le blesser :

- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme alors que tu viens de perdre ton meilleur ami ?

- Je sais qu'il est libre maintenant, répondit Lupin en cessant de caresser les cheveux de Tonks. Il n'était pas heureux de vivre comme un fugitif. Et puis, il a rejoint James et il doit en être ravi.

Nymphadora s'écarta brusquement du sorcier. Son estomac venait de se contracter violemment et elle crut un instant qu'elle allait rendre le vin qu'elle avait bu un peu plus tôt. Mais ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Elle leva alors les yeux Lupin et elle constata qu'il y avait une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Mais la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à déterminer si cela était dû au fait qu'elle se soit retirée de ses bras ou bien au fait qu'elle ait mentionné le nom de Sirius.

- Dora ?

Lupin la regardait maintenant avec intensité et ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il l'avait appelé « _Dora_ ». Celle-ci ne put réprimer un sourire en entendant son ami la surnommer ainsi. Elle comprit que c'était le signe qu'elle attendait depuis des mois. La douceur dans la voix de Remus, son regard qui ne déviait pas d'elle comme d'habitude et surtout le fait qu'il ne l'appelle plus Tonks l'avait trahi. Mais l'Auror n'osait pas y croire, elle était persuadée que son esprit imbibé d'alcool lui jouait des tours. Elle ne voulait pas précipiter, elle attendrait qu'il se trahisse à nouveau, pour être sure.

- Oui ?

Lupin se leva lentement du canapé comme à regret et, d'un mouvement de sa baguette, fit apparaître une couverture jaune. Il ramassa ensuite la bouteille qu'il avait reposée sur le sol et la fit disparaître d'un autre coup de baguette. Puis, il prit la parole :

- Tu devrais te reposer maintenant. Allonge-toi, je vais poser ça sur toi. Ainsi, tu n'auras pas froid.

Nymphadora se coucha sur le dos et dû fermer les yeux car la pièce s'était soudain remise à tourner. Elle sentit Remus poser la couverture sur elle et l'arranger pour qu'elle couvre bien tout son corps. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, Remus était au-dessus d'elle, la contemplant de ses yeux ambrés. Elle croisa son regard et cela provoqua des frissons qui coururent sur sa peau. Elle comprit alors qu'elle ne pourrait pas attendre qu'il lui envoie à nouveau un signe. Il fallait qu'elle agisse maintenant, elle avait trop attendu. Peut importe si son esprit étourdi l'avait trompé. Elle serait au moins fixée sur la nature des sentiments qu'éprouvait le lycanthrope à son égard. Alors, Tonks passa ses bras autour du cou du sorcier, l'attira vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur celle du sorcier.

Il lui sembla qu'un faux d'artifice explosait en elle et lorsque Remus lui rendit son baiser avec plus de force encore, elle crut défaillir. Le monde s'était mis à tourner, mais cette fois-ci, la sorcière était sure que l'alcool n'y était pour rien. Elle ferma les yeux et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Mais c'était une douce douleur, que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas. Elle sentit les mains fraîches de Lupin se poser sur sa nuque et lui soulever la tête jusqu'à l'asseoir. Puis, elle les sentit dériver sous son pyjama et Tonks étouffa un gémissement de désir. Elle sentie ensuite la bouche de l'homme s'égarer dans son cou avec rage, comme si ne parvenait plus à contenir son désir. Alors tandis le sorcier retirait son T-shirt, Nymphadora songea que, finalement, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir autant bu.


	5. Chapitre V : Danse

**Note de l'auteur : **Pour une fois, je n'ai rien à dire. Je me contenterais simplement de remercier _Dulanoire_, dont les reviews me font encore et toujours plaisir.

* * *

><p><strong>Scène V : Danse<strong>

- Milles Gorgones, marmonna Tonks entre ses dents. Comment les Moldus arrivent-ils pour ouvrir ces choses sans magie ?

La jeune femme tenait dans ses mains une boite de conserve et tirait avec désespoir sur l'anneau qui permettait vraisemblablement de l'ouvrir. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que l'objet en métal lui résistait et elle commençait à avoir mal aux doigts. Mais il y avait un couple de Moldus, assis dans l'herbe, non loin d'elle et Nymphadora ne voulait pas utiliser sa baguette, de peur qu'ils ne la remarquent. Elle ne voulait pas non plus appeler Remus pour qu'il ouvre la boite de conserve à sa place. Elle lui montrerait qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller sans magie aussi bien que lui. S'il avait réussi à allumer le feu, qui projetait à présent sa lumière mouvante sur le sol caillouteux, en frottant une allumette à son étui, elle réussirait bien à avoir le dessus sur une vulgaire boite.

L'Auror jeta un regard noir aux deux Moldus qui s'embrassaient sans cesse depuis qu'elle et Lupin étaient arrivés sur la berge du lac District. Elle avait pensé que l'endroit serait tranquille et qu'elle pourrait passer un moment avec son amant sans qu'ils ne soient dérangés. Mais c'était sans compter sur les deux gêneurs qui étaient venus se coller à eux, alors qu'il y avait tant d'autres endroits de la berge où ils auraient pu aller se becoter. La jeune femme espérait vivement qu'ils partent, qu'elle puisse avoir un instant d'intimité avec Lupin. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé soul qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver seuls et Tonks avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle règle le problème de la boite de conserve, qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à ouvrir.

- Patefacio, murmura-t-elle en tournant le dos aux Moldus et en formant un cercle avec sa baguette au-dessus du récipient.

Le couvercle sauta et Nymphadora soupira d'aise. Elle rangea sa baguette dans une poche de son jean, pour une fois neuf, et vérifia que son large T-shirt la couvrait bien, pour que le couple ne la voit pas. Puis, elle bougea ses doigts meurtris par l'anneau pour calmer la douleur. Elle pourrait toujours faire croire à Remus qu'elle avait réussi à l'ouvrir à la seule force de ses mains. L'Auror se retourna pour vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et constata, avec soulagement, qu'il contemplait le lac, dos à elle, sa grande silhouette se découpant dans le ciel étoilé. L'estomac de Tonks se contracta doucement à l'idée que, pour une soirée, l'homme qui se tenait devant elle était son entière possession. Ce moment leur appartiendrait entièrement. Du moins, si les Moldus déniaient partir ailleurs.

Elle posa avec précaution la boite sur le sol et se dirigea silencieusement vers Lupin. Lorsqu'elle fut parvenue à ses côtés, elle passa ses bras autour de la taille du sorcier et posa sa tête contre son dos. Remus mêla ses mains à celle de la jeune femme. Nymphadora respirait le parfum d'épice qui se dégageait du corps du lycanthrope et tentait de ne pas se laisser étourdir par la vague de bonheur qui l'envahissait. Si elle avait connu un sortilège suffisamment puissant, elle aurait arrêté le temps pour pouvoir rester éternellement au bord du lac, blottie contre Remus, dans le calme d'une nuit d'été. Mais le lendemain, Tonks le savait, il lui faudrait retrouver la triste réalité dans laquelle l'ombre de Voldemort grandissait minutes après minutes.

- Cet endroit est magnifique Dora, déclara Lupin dans un souffle. On se sent tellement protégé au milieu de toutes ces montagnes.

- Si seulement ça pouvait être le cas, soupira l'Auror contre le pull usé de Remus. Mais aussi grande qu'elle soit, aucune montagne n'arrêtera jamais Tu-sais-qui et ses partisans. Ce serait trop beau.

- Mais même si la montagne pouvait nous protéger d'eux, elle ne les tuerait pas, répondit le lycanthrope avec sagesse. Et nous n'oserions plus quitter notre cachette car nous saurions que Voldemort nous attend dehors. La lâcheté ne paye pas Dora, seulement le courage.

- Je le sais Remus. Et je ne pourrais jamais me terrer comme un lapin effrayé sachant que, dehors, des gens perdent la vie parce que quelqu'un a décidé qu'ils ne la méritaient pas.

- Même si ça devenait trop dangereux pour toi de lutter et que je te le demandais ?

- Non, j'en serais incapable. Je suis entrée à l'Ordre pour m'opposer au régime que des sorciers comme Tu-sais-qui veulent imposer. Alors je me battrais pour la justice jusqu'au bout même si je dois y laisser ma vie.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises, répondit Remus en serrant plus fort les mains de la métamorphomage dans les siennes. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.

- Si tu te retrouves face à Bellatrix, tu ne tiendras pas trente secondes.

- Ca me suffira pour avoir le temps de l'empêcher de te toucher, gronda le lycanthrope. Si jamais elle ose lever sa baguette vers toi, je peux te promettre qu'elle le regrettera amèrement.

Nymphadora sourit et retira ses bras de la taille de Remus. Elle tourna la tête, espérant fortement que les Moldus avaient quitté les lieux. Avec soulagement, elle constata que le couple n'était plus là. Alors, avec la certitude plaisante qu'ils étaient seuls, la jeune femme vint se placer à côté de son amant et s'assit à même le sol en pierre. Lupin ne tarda pas à l'imiter et entoura la taille de l'Auror de son bras, tandis qu'elle plaçait sa tête sur son épaule. Tonks fixa son regard sur les montagnes, qui se trouvaient loin devant elle et se découpaient en ombres grises dans le ciel étoilé. Elle tentait de graver chaque détail du paysage sauvage dans son esprit. Elle avait conscience que la paix environnante ne durerait pas et que, bientôt, elle serait confrontée à ses pires peurs. Bientôt, il faudrait lutter pour survivre. Seul un fou pouvait ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Tonks sentit sa coeur se serrer. Avant de rencontrer Remus, elle ignorait que le bonheur pouvait être aussi douloureux. Jusqu'à l'été précédent, l'Auror ne vivait que pour elle et ne se souciait pas de la mort. Celle-ci lui semblait irréelle. Elle était comme les monstres des contes pour enfants qui n'existent pas ailleurs que dans les esprits. Puis, elle avait vu Sirius mourir et la mort était soudain devenue concrète et menaçante. Nymphadora avait compris que Remus pourrait subir le même sort. Et le bonheur qui avait envahi sa vie depuis que Lupin l'avait embrassé dans son petit salon était entaché par cette idée. De plus, plus son être serait creusé profondément par la félicité, plus elle pourrait contenir encore de tristesse. Cela signifiait que lorsque que le malheur arriverait, elle y serait encore plus sensible qu'auparavant.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, la jeune femme sentit le sorcier bouger à sa droite. Intriguée, elle le regarda sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Tonks le vit vérifier que les Moldus n'étaient plus derrière eux. Puis, il commença à effectuer des mouvements complexes devant lui. De fins traits couleur d'or sortirent de sa baguette et vinrent se croiser entre eux, dessinant deux formes que Nymphadora ne pouvait encore nommer. Puis, au fur et à mesure que les rayons lumineux se rejoignaient, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un loup et d'une loutre. Les deux animaux fait de rais dorés finirent par se détacher de la baguette de Remus et commencèrent à jouer entre eux, le ciel obscure pour terrain de jeux. L'Auror, fascinée, regardait la loutre poursuivre le loup, qui étrangement, semblait être le moins intrépide des deux.

- C'est vraiment de la belle magie, murmura finalement Tonks. Ou as-tu appris ça ?

- Dans un livre.

La jeune femme comprit au ton évasif de son compagnon que ce n'était pas la vérité. Les gens avaient toujours tendance à vouloir changer de sujets lorsqu'ils mentaient. C'était encore quelque chose que Fol Œil avait apprit à la jeune femme.

- Tu es un formidable sorcier Remus. Mais tu fais un bien piètre menteur.

Lupin remua légèrement à côté d'elle et soupira.

- Quand j'étais en sixième année, commença-t-il, j'avais remarqué une fille de Serdaigle. Elle me plaisait beaucoup. Je me souviens qu'elle avait de beaux cheveux bruns bouclés, de grands yeux verts qui me captivaient et sa démarche était…

Tonks donna un coup de coude dans les cotes de Lupin. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il lui parle de cette autre qui avait compté pour lui. La jeune femme voulait croire qu'elle était la seule. Et puis, il n'avait pas besoin de lui donner autant de détails et certainement pas de la décrire comme s'il parlait d'un met particulièrement appétissant.

- Aie !

- Tu disais ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Je disais qu'il y avait cette fille de Serdaigle que j'aimais bien, reprit le lycanthrope en massant l'endroit où la jeune femme avait frappé. Et je ne savais pas comment faire pour l'aborder. Alors, j'ai demandé conseil à James et Sirius, les deux plus grands experts en matière de séduction que je connaissais. Et James m'a montré ce sortilège en disant que grâce à ça, je pourrai attirer n'importe qui dans mon lit.

- Alors c'est uniquement pour m'attirer dans ton lit que tu me montres ça ? demanda Tonks, amusée.

- Non, je crois que c'est pour que tu penses que je suis un sorcier fantastique.

- Tu es fantastique Amour, murmura l'Auror en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Remus. Je n'ai pas besoin de preuves pour le savoir.

- Tu te trompes Dora. Un jour, tu te rendras compte que je suis bien trop vieux, pauvre et dangereux pour toi.

- Remus, je t'en prie, lâcha la sorcière dans un souffle.

Nymphadora leva les yeux vers son compagnon et constata qu'il avait froncé les sourcils, ce qui était chez lui un signe d'inquiétude et de réflexion. Remus tripotait négligemment sa baguette entre son majeur et son pouce, tout en fixant l'horizon où les animaux lumineux avaient soudainement disparus. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme l'entendait s'exprimer sur les différences qu'il y avait entre eux et celles-ci avaient l'air d'être un problème pour lui. Pour Tonks, peut importait que Lupin soit plus âgé ou plus pauvre qu'elle. Cela ne changeait rien à ses sentiments. Quand au danger, à cause de son métier, elle y était en permanence exposée et avait pris l'habitude d'accepter le risque. Et puis, elle avait confiance en Remus. Simplement.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute, continua Lupin en serrant les mâchoires. Je ne veux pas que les gens te regardent avec dégoût parce que tu es avec un monstre.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, fit la jeune femme en plantant son regard dans celui de Remus. Et je me fiche que les gens m'évitent parce que je suis amoureuse de toi. C'est avec toi que je veux être, pas avec eux.

- Et si je te mordais ?

La question avait visiblement échappé à l'homme, qui se mordait maintenant la lèvre inférieure.

- Ca n'arrivera pas Remus. Pas avec toutes les précautions que tu prends. Et si ça devait arriver, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton de défis, alors tu ne pourrais plus me dire que tu es trop dangereux pour moi !

- Ne dis pas ça ! s'écria le sorcier qui semblait soudainement affolé. S'il t'arrivais quelque chose, je m'en voudrais éternellement. Encore plus si c'était de ma faute.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi, répondit Tonks en déposant à nouveau un baiser, juste au coin des lèvres de Lupin. Je sais ce que je fais.

Le lycanthrope dégagea doucement son bras de la taille de Nymphadora et, de ses deux mains, attrapa délicatement le visage de l'Auror. Il l'attira vers lui et posa sa bouche contre celle de Tonks, qui sentit un frisson courir sur sa peau, comme à chaque fois que son amant l'embrassait. Dès qu'une partie d'elle entrait en contact avec le corps de Lupin, elle était parcourue d'un courant électrique qui la faisait sourire bêtement pendant des heures. Avec Remus Lupin, l'Auror redevenait une adolescente tremblante qui faisait tout pour obtenir un regard, un mot ou une caresse de son ami.

Ce fut le lycanthrope qui rompit le silence :

- Dora ?

- Oui ?

Tonks vit le regard du sorcier vaciller quelques secondes.

- Nous devrions aller manger.

La jeune femme eut la désagréable sensation que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Mais elle ne voulut pas insister pour ne pas le blesser. Alors elle opina et tout deux se levèrent, main dans la main, et se dirigèrent vers le feu de camp qui brûlait toujours derrière eux.


End file.
